magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anaugi
Anaugi are beautiful creatures, known for their indestructible scales that change colors. Although usually warm tones, anaugi slowly turn brilliant greens or blues when calling on their powers. They are strong in fire magic, and often pair with magi who are powerful in the same art. Magi specialized in fire are known to have short tempers, and these lizards share that characteristic. They are proud creatures, easily slighted and aloof towards anyone except their magi, whom they are exceptionally loyal to. They surrender their dignity when it comes to human companions, and can usually be enticed into a lap with fruit. Anaugi enjoy exotic fruits, especially from their home, Raza, but they eat mostly leaves. As with most adults, they forage for their own food and can often be seen slowly wrecking someone's hard work in the castle gardens. Egg Almost burning your hands, this perfectly spherical egg emanates heat. Hatchling Hearing a familiar noise, you look up from the book you're studying, checking the fire. The round egg you placed near some coals is hatching, smoke escaping from a crack. Hurriedly putting down your book, you make your way over and drop to your knees. You jump as a sudden burst of flame from within decimates half of the egg, bits of shell landing all around. Startled, a smile finds its way to your lips; you've never quite seen an egg break like that. Where the egg was sits a small lizard, looking pleased with itself. Bright black eyes meet yours, and you reach forward to greet your newest companion. It opens its mouth, and you draw back, anticipating more flame, but it is a simple request for food, which you rush to bring over. Adult Perfectly motionless, you wouldn't have even noticed the lizard lying on this rock except for the slow blink of its eyes, and the occasional lazy flick of its tail. You stop in front of the rock, reaching inside your cloak, feeling for a few of the grapes you always have with you. Quickly finding the treats, you set them down beside the large lizard, waiting to see if the anaugi will take them. The anaugi regards the offerings thoughtfully, then flicks a long tongue out to taste one before deciding to eat them. Finished, it turns to regard you, cocking its head questioningly and all but demanding more grapes. You reach out and gently scratch its head, and the anaugi leans into the caress. You watch as the lizard slowly deepens to green, and under your hand its head becomes warm. With a final scratch, you finish your visit and step back onto the path. Behind you, a small, harmless shrub is disintegrated as the anaugi shows you its opinion on the lack of grapes. Breeding Additional Information * No. 78 * Obtained from the Stream * Released: November 2009 * Sprites: BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Side art: Glasswalker * Origins: This creatur is based on Iguana, a real animal native to tropical areas of Mexico, Central America, South America, and the Caribbean. * Trivia: ** Anaugi is "Iguana" spelled backwards ** For about ten minutes after breeding was first enabled, Anaugi bred Chestnut Kirin. The glitch was reported and fixed, and the glitched Kirin were removed from the system. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Sideart Category:Reptiles Category:Fire